


Fanart - come here, Neal!

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Slash, Slavery, m/m - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: This fanarts is made for cookiegirl’s birthday.





	Fanart - come here, Neal!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiegirl/gifts).




End file.
